


two storms

by tide_ms



Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tide_ms/pseuds/tide_ms
Summary: written for this prompt:any, ot3's first time sleeping together on the same bed. (first time having sex is also welcomed)from scarygirlynight @ dw.
Relationships: Choi Hyojung/Bae Yoobin | Binnie, Choi Hyojung/Kim Jiho
Kudos: 15
Collections: 2019 - Girls' Halloween





	two storms

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so embarrassed for posting this late. :( I couldn't figure out a satisfying ending, but I also couldn't leave it to dust.

One day in camp Horizon, while everyone scrambles to prepare for the impending blizzard, Hyojung spends her entire shift worrying about something she can't quite pin down.

The blizzard isn't it; they've had three storms already and they have yet to reach winter. Food is well-stocked. Wild animals lurk around the deteriorating defenses, but none has attempted to breach through yet.

Oh, and camp Atlas has been doing fine.

So what is it? This distant hammering deep in her head? Alerting and distracting her amidst her daily routine of archiving songs.

She can't figure it out.

Then her shift ends and she returns to the cabin she shares with six other girls, and she finally sees it.

Jiho. And Yoobin. Her two lovers that barely acknowledge each other's existence. And the first blizzard they'll have to huddle through. Just the three of them, without any of their housemates to ward off inevitable awkwardness.

  
As they prepare for sleep, Hyojung eyes the pile of books neatly arranged in a corner. "Shiah took the book with her, right?"

"She took three boo—"

"She forgot which boo—"

Jiho's already lying on her blanket, and Yoobin is making sure all the usual leaking spots in the ceiling are prepared for with buckets. It's autumn, snow might be whipping around right now, but it'll melt the moment the weather settles.

Hyojung smiles as howls become the only sound filling the cabin. "Okay but was The Fifth Season one of the books she took? Please tell me it was," she speaks with an earnestly relaxed tone, attempting to clear the tension. "Mijoo has been planning to read it for ages, and now that she's a long shift at the walls, it's the perfect thing to pass the time."

Even though she's looking at both of them, Jiho gives up the mission of telling what happened to Yoobin, who —after a moment of subtly assessing the situation— finally reassures her.

"It was one of them."

Hyojung heaves a sigh. "Thank goodness." She takes her sleeping blanket and Yoobin's, and unfold them next to Jiho's. Her movement is casual but her senses are heightened by the worry of accidentally pointing out the elephant in the room. "Remind me to never give her a task while she tries to seduce Mihyun."

"Noted," Yoobin says. Then laughs all of a sudden. "Seunghee unnie actually pranked her about it. She had this serious look on her face and spoke so worriedly about her taking the wrong book, and Shiah unnie almost took ten with her."

"Oh, no," Hyojung replies.

Yoobin nods, clearly resisting laughter. "Yeah, I shouldn't laugh because Shiah unnie actually teared up, but it was so funny."

"Seunghee's pranks are always funny when it is someone else being pranked," Hyojung comments as she settles close to Jiho, and tells her, "you know, the only person she doesn't prank is Yewon, and I mean, yes, she better not to, but I'm jealous."

"She hasn't pranked me yet," Jiho says.

"She's studying you!" Hyojung replies as Jiho welcomes her into her space. "To make the perfect prank, I wouldn't let my guard down if I were you."

Jiho chuckles.

Hyojung makes sure Yoobin's pillow is attached to hers, and when Yoobin finishes her task and settles beside her, Hyojung erases any space between her and Jiho, and reaches her hand for Yoobin's.

_She plans on not letting go of it._

Yoobin follows her guide quietly. She hugs her as usual whenever the sleeping arrangement put the two of them next to each other, and where she usually settles comfortably, and eagerly buries her face in her hair whenever the moment allows, now she's tensed.

_Both of them are tensed_, Hyojung realizes, eyes wide and staring into the dimness. She intensely searches her mind for anything to say that can break the heavy silence, and finds nothing but the elephant in the room.

She sits and meets their eyes when she speaks, "you know I'm happy I have you both in my life, right? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

They're confused by the suddenness, but then they aren't.

Jiho leans on her elbow. "I'll need a kiss to confirm that first part."

Hyojung's heart melts upon hearing the jest in Jiho's voice while Yoobin rolls her eyes. She ignores Jiho, sitting closer to her. "I know, unnie. _We_ know."

Yoobin doesn't even glance at Jiho, but unexpectedly, Jiho reacts normally. She smiles, and nods.

It's warm and it pulls Hyojung out of all the tension. She falls into Yoobin's embrace, happy, and holds Jiho's hand.

Jiho's squeeze reassures her further.


End file.
